His Scholar
by FirePhoenix342
Summary: New summary! Kagura Katsumori is a member of the host club with a daunting past. But can the member's help her move on? Please read! The summary sucks but the story is better! I promise! OCXKaoru, OCXHikaru different OC's. Rated T for language and some later possible violence. Also throw in some Hurt/Comfort genre then I'm good.
1. Library Errands and then HOSTING!

I walked into the hall waiting to be bombarded by people as with the four fricken' library's in the whole damned school.

"Welcome! We are the host club." All of the sudden I was greeted by a bombardment of rose petals, which might I add I am allergic to, and a group of overly handsome boys. Any normal girl would have blushed, and I'll bet I did, but I was also mildly disgruntled. I started to close the door when a foot prevented me from closing it fully. _Damn it. _I thought.

"Oh look. It's another boy. How many times will we get a boy here instead of a lovely princess?" I looked at the one who said it. He had ashen red hair with a clear complexion and blue eyes that contrasted his hair. I glared at him and said plainly,

"For the record I am not a boy. And I was only looking for a place to study. I can't spend all my free time gallivanting around without a care in the world. I actually have to keep my grades up to stay here. Now, I believe you've kept me long enough. I should go." I shoved his foot back into the room and slammed the door. As I walked away I heard one person laughing and the other, who had his face slammed into by the door, yelling at them to shut up. I laughed to myself. I was a scholarship student from London, but because I was originally from here in Japan so I was fluent. My accent added a fun twist to how I spoke though.

"Katsumori Kagura-san, please report to the third library, Katsumori Kagura-san to the third library." I sighed after hearing my name and went straight there.

"We have a list of things that we would like you to get. There might be a few people on that list that can help and where they are currently. Please help us." The librarian kindly told me. I smiled politely and took the long sheet of paper.

"So…Suoh Tamaki, Ootori Kyoya, Hitachiin Kaoru, and Fujioka Haruhi…" I recognized the last two names, they were in my class. I never really introduced myself so I'd never really seen them before, but during role call I heard them. They were all in the same room. And it was the room with the rude boy who kept me at the door. I sighed and realized how long the day was going to be. I walked back to the one accursed music room and opened the door, not even bothering to wait for the introduction, I called,

"Suoh Tamaki, Ootori Kyoya, Hitachiin Kaoru, and Fujioka Haruhi. You four are supposed to help me with errands for the third library." Four people walked over. One of them was the exact rude boy from before.

" You again…" I looked at his face and he had a bruise on his forehead. I laughed and he glared at me.

"Hello, I am Tamaki. This is Kyoya, and that is Haruhi. We were informed of your coming but we hadn't expected it to be the interesting person from earlier." He laughed quietly. I sighed,

"I am Katsumori Kagura. Call me Kagura." They nodded and the boy with red-ish hair glared at me once again.

"I'm Hitachiin Kaoru. Call me Kaoru." I nodded and we ran the errand. I got to talking to Haruhi and found that he wasn't a bad person. Although I don't think he is actually a boy. He is too tiny to be one and his voice is kinda girly. I pulled him aside and asked,

"Are you a girl?" He looked shocked for a second, but responded after a bit saying,

"Yeah. I know it's kind of confusing, but I will explain. You see, at the beginning of the school year, I knocked over a vase of theirs and got a debt…I had to pay it back with my body I guess you could say and was forced to join the host club. The girls all thought I was a guy from the start anyway." She shrugged. I nodded,

"For the record, they all think I am too. I'm kinda content with that though. I don't care what they think." She looked at me and smiled. I was then dragged into the club room by Tamaki.

"You can host for us! I would love to see you try! We would just need to get you all cleaned up and fresh!" He snapped his fingers and Kaoru and another boy who looked identical came up behind him and led me into another room. They sat me down and started cutting my hair, which I had just gotten cut about two weeks ago, and made me face the mirror. The style was similar to the one I had originally, which was a shorter style with bangs going across my left eye. They just cropped my black hair so that it was a neater cut. It actually didn't look bad.

"I'm Hitachiin Hikaru, go change into this." The other boy said and held up a costume. It looked like a uniform from the kendo club, and I was handed a sword. A real one. Which I knew how to use from fencing and actual kendo lessons. I changed into what they gave me and as soon as I stepped out they placed a wig on my head, which made it look like I was a samurai.

"Perfect, now go out there and start hosting." Kaoru said almost evilly. I stepped through the doors and was immediately ushered to a table. Soon I noticed that everyone had dressed similarly. I relaxed a bit until a girl sat down in front of me.


	2. WHAT THE FRAK!

Alright People hahaha I forgot to do this for the first chapter...oopsies...getting glares from both Kagura and Kaoru...well here it is the second installment hehehe...no fluff yet...well there will be soon hehehe.

Kagura:I forbid you from making me like...HIM!

Kaoru: AM I REALLY THAT BAD?

Me: WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP! Sorry enjoy!

Disclaimer: Kagura: She only owns me. not this FRAKKING idiot who made me...never mind...

Me: Yes. Don't tell them the story. but its true as of right now she is the only one i own.

* * *

"Hi…I'm Matsumoto Misao. You're new to the club…" she blushed and I hesitated. Looking around I saw the other members looking at me expectantly.

"Uh…yeah. They practically had to beg me to join. You should have seen Kaoru on his hands and knees. Priceless." I smiled cockily at the boy, who turned red and glared at me. His brother pulled him down into his seat trying to calm him down. Misao blushed even deeper and soon I had more than one customer.

"Yep, so I was running down the road, three older blokes chasing me with bats. I hid in the woods until they came and jumped them. HAHAHA! So worth it! They never bothered me again. In the halls they would stand as far from me as they could!" The girls all giggled as I told them an experience from back in England. It was the truth, which Kaoru didn't believe.

"Hey! If you're so strong then fight me!" he leapt up and grabbed the hilt of his sword. I smiled again and walked away from my table. Kaoru glared at me as we circled for a bit. He drew his sword and swiped at me. I didn't draw mine and dodged easily. He grunted and tried again. This time he landed a swipe on my cheek. I grinned and drew my sword finally. Using the blunt side only so as not to hurt him. I started from my fencing stance.

"What kind of sword technique is that?" Kaoru called confused.

"That is fencing. A western technique." Tamaki laughed. Kaoru smiled to himself. He charged straight at me and I thrust my sword right next to his ear. He froze and I stepped closer.

"Fencing is not to be taken lightly. This isn't even the right sword. I need a saber." I said in his ear. I withdrew my sword and sheathed it in a swift movement. I touched my fingers to my face and found blood where my hand had been. I shrugged and was about to walk away when one of the girls from my table, Itsugawa Fumino, I believe, placed her handkerchief on my cheek.

"You're bleeding Katsu-san!" I smiled and said,

"It doesn't matter now princess." I moved her hand and walked to the infirmary, still dress in the traditional swordsman's clothing. The nurse was startled by my appearance but applied a plaster on my wound anyway. I thanked her and bowed as I left the room. Outside Kaoru was sitting against the wall.

"Did you wait for me?" I asked laughing. He nodded but made no move to get up.

"I lost my temper…" He started, I sat next to him still laughing,

"Yes you did." He glared at me but looked down sighing.

"I came to apologize. I hadn't meant to injure you. I thought you would dodge…" He continued looking at the ground.

"I did too. I let my cockiness get ahead of my head. I shouldn't have." He looked at me.

"I don't like your hair that way." I laughed and took the wig off. He smiled and said,

"I wonder if Tamaki would mind if we dressed you up as a girl." I shrugged.

"Just don't put me in anything pink." He laughed and said,

"Nope. Something to match your turquoise blue eyes." I blushed and stood up. He jumped at my sudden movement. I put my hand out and he took it hesitantly, and I stood him up. We walked back to the club room in silence. My wig in one hand and the other was clenching and unclenching the hilt in my hand. _Aw Frak! WHY IN HELL CAN'T I SPEAK TO THIS ONE BOY? _I yelled in my head, mentally kicking myself. Kaoru cleared his throat and I looked at him. He pointed in front of me, and I looked right in time to see a wall. The large corridor where 4 people could have walked abreast, ended. And I walked straight into the wall.

_Kaoru's P.O.V_

I watched as she ran into the wall. Nothing I could have done to stop her because I had just noticed it as well, but I still knelt next to her to see if she was alright. To my horror. She was not. Well alright over-exaggerating a bit, she was fine, spare that she was unconscious.

"Crap…" I muttered to myself figuring out how to wake her up. I tried to shake her but she wouldn't even groan. Finally, I picked her up. She was very light and because of her size, she was easy to hold onto. Her hair fell into her face and I brushed it back. The black hair rested to the side of her face and she looked very cute. Spare the plaster on her cheek. I felt a wave of guilt wash over me. _Come on Kaoru! Get over it! She said it herself it wasn't a big deal! _I shrugged off the guilt and carried her back into the club room. Everyone that happened to be inside at the time, turned and stared as I brought the unconscious member into the room and laid her on a couch.

"Kaoru-chan. What happened to Katsu-chan?" Honey-sempai asked peering over her.

"He walked into a wall…" I trailed off. He smiled and touched the plaster.

"The booboo is taken care of I see." Tamaki came over and looked at her. I nodded. _I still don't know how Tamaki can say something as childish as that with a straight face…_ I pondered in my head. Hikaru came over and hugged my shoulders, putting his head on his arms.

"So. How's the little warrior?" I blushed at his words.

"She's good…" I muttered unaware of the strange feeling building up in me.

_Kagura's P.O.V_

When I opened my eyes there were two things I noticed. One that I had a huge frakking migraine. And two the whole club was surrounding me and Kaoru was by my head. I sat up in a flash and my already hurting head collided with an extremely hard one.

"AW FRAK! What the hell?" I demanded in English. I clutched my head in pain as Kyoya laughed.

"You have quite the vocabulary don't you?" I scowled at him and looked around, hand still on my head. Kaoru sat on the ground cross-legged and had both hands on his head.

"You. Have. The. HARDEST. HEAD!" As he spoke his voice got increasingly louder.

"AND YOU THINK YOURS IS A PILLOW?" I demanded. His head shot up and there were small tears in the corners of his eyes. I realized that I had tears running down my face already. He blinked a few times and reached up. Brushing mine away. I blushed again. He returned the look…

_WHAT THE FRAK?_

* * *

So...PLEASE REVIEW!

Kagura: You know my head still hurts...

Kaoru: And mine doesn't?

Me:...oh lord...well i hope you enjoyed it! hehehe the next one will have more fluff hahaha.

Kaoru:...I'm not sure I'm happy with the word fluff right now...


	3. Past Revelations

HEYYY! Im back after a very long year. Fam issues ya'll know how it is haha. BUT! As promised I think ima try and add some small fluff. haha lets just see how this goes, i apologize for the long wait! 私を許して下さい (please forgive me)

Kagura: *blush*...

Kaoru:*blush*...

Aww look they even blush in unison! SO ONWARD WE GO!

Disclaimer: I do not own ouran, but I do own Kagura, and a new OC! they won't come in later, and I wont tell if its a boy or a girl yet hahaha or their relation to Kagura o.0 hahaha BE READY! ALSO I do not own Maroon 5 OR their song Payphone. I love that song however and felt it kinda fitting.

* * *

Kagura's P.O.V:

Before any of the members could say anything I had gotten up and ran into the changing room that was adjacent to the club room. When I faced the mirror, I noticed the slight tint of pink to my cheeks, and my ear's matched. My mind raced to Kaoru's face as he brushed the tears from my eyes. Shaking my head I tried to brush aside my feelings.

Why the Frak do I like him! I muttered internally. The door clicked and Haruhi stepped in.

"How you holding up?" She asked. I shrugged, my head wasn't my major concern at that point. I was mostly focused on my damn feelings. Haruhi sat me down and looked me directly in the eye and said,

"Do you need somewhere to live?" I looked at her surprised for a moment, and realized that I really did have no place to live. I lived in an orphanage in London since I was small, but they taught me Japanese as well as English, because thats where I was originally from. I was bullied a lot though, because i was Asian yet living in England. I got into this school because I studied hard, that's it.

"Wait...you don't have anywhere to live?" Tamaki asked as he walked in the door, Hikaru peeked his head in confused followed by Kaoru and Kyoya. Mori stepped in after a moment carrying a very sleepy looking Honi.

"Kagu-chan doesn't have a home?" he asked rubbing his eyes in a damn cute way. I hesitated for a moment. I could feel the weight of my answer in their ears before I had even said a word.

"I don't have a family Honi-sempai." I muttered to my feet as I stood up.

"Aw come on, everyone has a family." Hikaru joked, in an obvious attempt to lighten the mood. I could feel more tears swelling up in my eyes. Hoping to hide my tears, (and failing miserably) I glared at him.

"Yeah, well I don't. They died when I was three. Ok? That a good enough answer for you? I am an orphan. Homeless. Scholarship student. Foreign. How many of you actually know English?" I started. About when I had said I am an orphan I changed languages. Kyoya stepped forward, the light catching one of his lenses as he walked towards me. I stepped back involuntarily. He handed me a handkerchief, then glared at Hikaru, who looked ashamed.

"She has no file. No records. I didn't know anything, much like you lot. But I am more than happy to volunteer my home away." He looked back at me I could see his eyes, questioning. I shrugged, the pressure the room exerted on me was way to much. I weaved back to the door and walked into the club room, all of the girls were long gone, and I could shed my, "cocky knight" facade. Slumping onto a couch I could feel myself shaking. God I hated being weak, and I know tears and crying aren't weak, but still, I hated the feeling. The last time I'd cried was when I was telling my friends and self-proclaimed siblings that I was leaving for school. I told them at the beginning of the year previous, so we had much time to spend together yet.

'Sierra...' I thought of my best friend. A spur of the moment occurred to me. I went to the piano nearby and opened the lid. The song that came to me was the song she and I always used to sing when we would hang out.

_I'm at a payphone,_  
_trying to phone home,_  
_All of my change I've spent on you,_  
_Where have the times gone?_  
_Baby it's all wrong,_  
_Where are the plans we made for two? _  
_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember_  
_The people we used to be_  
_It's even harder to picture_  
_That you're not here next to me_  
_You say it's too late to make it_  
_But is it too late to try?_  
_And in our time that you wasted_  
_All of our bridges burned down_  
_I've wasted my nights_  
_You turned out the lights_  
_Now I'm paralyzed_  
_Still stuck in that time when we called it love_  
_But even the sun sets in paradise_  
_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change I spent on you_  
_Where have the times gone_  
_Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_  
_If happy ever after did exist_  
_I would still be holding you like this_  
_All those fairytales are full of sh*t_  
_One more stupid love song I'll be sick_  
_You turned your back on tomorrow_  
_Cause you forgot yesterday_  
_I gave you my love to borrow_  
_But just gave it away_  
_You can't expect me to be fine_  
_I don't expect you to care_  
_I know I've said it before_  
_But all of our bridges burned down_  
_I've wasted my nights_  
_You turned out the lights_  
_Now I'm paralyzed_  
_Still stucked in that time when we called it love_  
_But even the sun sets in paradise_  
_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change I spent on you_  
_Where have the times gone_  
_Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_  
_If happy ever after did exist_  
_I would still be holding you like this_  
_All those fairytales are full of sh*t_  
_One more stupid love song I'll be sick_  
_Now I'm at a payphone..._  
_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change I spent on you_  
_Where have the times gone_  
_Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_  
_If happy ever after did exist_  
_I would still be holding you like this_  
_All those fairytales are full of sh*t_  
_One more stupid love song I'll be sick_  
_Now I'm at a payphone..._

__I sighed letting the last note trail on the piano. One pair of hands clapped behind me.

"You have a very beautiful singing voice. Was that from Maroon 5?" Kaoru asked. I looked at him, the sad feelings had passed.

"Yes, that was their song Payphone. I used to sing it with my friend Sierra." He nodded and sat down on the bench beside me. He then proceeded to play chopsticks.

* * *

Kaoru's P.O.V

Getting her to laugh was like hearing bells chime in succession. Her singing voice was even better. The words I didn't fully understand, but the way she sang that song, was even better than the version I hear on the radio. I tried my best to learn piano, but that was never for me, I was much better at designing clothing than being a musician. She laughed at my attempt to play chopsticks, but anything further would be impossible.

"Katsumori-san." I tried, feeling that I shouldn't call her by her first name.

"Kagura, please. You're my age." She sighed. I smiled slightly at the privilege to say her name.

"Kagura it is. What would you say to staying with Hikaru and I?" I asked, waiting for the no that was to follow. But there was no response. And I turned to her to see if something was wrong. I'd never seen her like this. Hell, I've only known her for a day, but that whole day she didn't seem like the suffer in silence type. Or a sufferer at all for that matter. She was strong and even slightly arrogant during the day. But obviously her past was taboo. Her blue eyes shone bright with tears. She must have some English in her to have blue eyes. I wiped the tear away in surprise.

"I'm sorry I made you cry again!" I said and tried to wipe another tear that dared to fall. She brushed some of her bangs back and sighed.

"I will stay with you guys, you didn't make me cry per se. I was crying because you treated me nicely even though I've been an ass to you all day." she said. I looked at her and laughed softly. I will even admit that in the beginning she was a jerk. But then at some point, she started to grown on me. I didn't really know how to describe it other than I really did feel like she was important. That I wanted to take care of her. This was foreign to me. It was a new feeling.

"You will stay?" I asked again, mostly making sure that I had heard the first time. She nodded and seemed to have a slight blush to her face, and not from the crying either. I smiled again and threw my arm around her shoulder.

"Maybe you can model some clothing?" I said, meaning the sentence to be a joke. Kagura looked at me and smiled slightly.

"You would let me try on clothes, for the sake of trying on clothes?" I nodded and her smile lit up.

"Don't put me in pinks, but dark purple is fine. Anything but pink and I'm content." She seemed to have gotten herself lost in her own world, and I realized that my arm was still around her shoulders. She didn't seem to notice however so I left it there, seeing no harm in showing a little affection. At least she was smiling brightly.

"I see that my second daughter is feeling better! DADDY IS SO HAPPY!" Tamaki roared to life from the other room and tried to sweep her up from the bench she was seated on.

"I didn't know that you could sing Kagu-chan!" Honi smiled and glomped her. She smiled back and started to play Hey Jude on the piano. Then she sang the first few verses, and even Kyoya stopped to listen. She sang like an angel and seemed to love music.

"You're very good! Where did you learn to sing and play?" Tamaki asked perching himself on the other side of Kagura.

"I learned when I was small, the orphanage loved to hear the music. Plus the Beatles are one of my favorite bands." She smiled. I couldn't help but smile with her. Her confidence came back and suddenly she was the strong cocky arrogant girl again. Finally, however, it was time to leave school.

"Do you have a suitcase with you?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I have a change of clothes, but that's it." I shook my head and led her to the car.

* * *

R&R PLEASE!

Finally finished haha I figured along chapter may help give incentive to continue, lol

I hate writers block...

Kagura: Blast from the f**king past

Kaoru: (puts his arm around her shoulder)

Awwwwwwwwwww(bleeegghhhhh XD jk)


	4. The Ball gown and Morning wake up scares

Howdy ya'll! So I actually had typed this already, BUT my bf (gotta love him) decided to shut down my computer without really asking. I was upset but he apologized vigorously until I forgave him, so no harm no foul. ONWARD!

So i lied about not adding in my new oc, sue me.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own ouran or anyone in the series. As much as i may want to, sadly it's a no. BUT Kagura and Sierra are mine along with... XD

* * *

Kaoru's P.O.V

So I guess that Kagura was tired because as soon as she got in the limo and I had shut the door after me, she fell asleep on my lap. I laughed and casually draped my arm over her back. It was hard to believe that she had actually taken me up on my offer for a place. I mean yeah we had more than enough room, but at the same time, Mom would go nuts over having a girl stay there. Not in a bad way either. A live in model was something she had always wanted. Hikaru had said nothing since our trek home began so I knew something was up.

"You know she isn't blaming you right?" I said. He looked at me and sighed.

"I still shouldn't have said that. How much of an idiot am i?" I shook my head.

"She isn't angry, she is new and still getting used to the way things are. Its not like she yelled at you." I looked at him. Hikaru just shook his head back. As we pulled up into the long driveway I had Hikaru grab his stuff and mine, so that I could carry Kagura, who was sleeping like a rock. Luckily, for her height, she was light. Without waking her, I carried her into the house and into one of our unused guest bedrooms, where I laid her down and left her bag. I found it hard to believe that she only had one change of clothes, so quickly i scanned through the things that she had brought with her. Finding only jeans, a t-shirt, a bra and panties, and a tooth brush and hair brush. I shook my head and closed her stuff and left to talk to mom about letting her stay.

"Mom?" I called. I heard a crash from the downstairs and ran down to where it originated.

"Welcome home from school Kaoru!" Mom called from her office. I walked in smiling. I loved my mom. She was one of the best people I knew. Hikaru and I got our ashen red hair from her, along with our love for clothing design and devious natures. From our dad we got our calmer side, but as children we were always left with nannies, because mom and dad traveled a lot.

"Hi mom. I have something I need to talk to you about." I started, but she cut me off with a wave of her hand.

"I have no problems with the little lady staying here, so long as you stay out of trouble, and she is cute." Mom smiled at me. I smiled back and went to hug her, but she stepped back.

"And so long as you bring here to meet me." I laughed and went back up to where I had left Kagura.

* * *

Kagura's P.O.V

I was having a good dream about swimming in a large indoor pool with a tropical theme when I felt someone shaking my shoulder.

"One more minute." I said. The shaking got a little harder as I heard a voice.

"Kagura, please don't speak English, I don't know enough to understand you. Mom wants to meet you." Kaoru's voice came through. I sighed and sat up, rubbing my hair with my hand.

"So she wants to meet me." I said as he led me downstairs by the hand. Kaoru inspected me quickly, then brought me into an office.

"So, you must be Kagura." The voice said from behind the chair. The womens voice was a very light and nice sound.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you." I bowed. The chair turned, and a petite women with short red hair, much like Kaoru's, came into view. Her smile was bright and a slight pink tinted her cheeks as she looked me over.

"What a beautiful young lady! And just call me mom, by the way, save some confusion." I nodded, thinking hard about calling her mom.

"May I get your sizes? I want to see if I can use you as a potential model!" she smiled. Her smile was contagious. I nodded. As she grabbed her tape measure I glanced around the room. The walls were covered in designs and sketches for potential clothing. After a few moments, all of the measurements were done.

"Your bust is 90cm C, your waist is 60 cm, and your hips are 70.5 cm. Your height is 170 cm." She looked at me. I shrugged. For a Japanese girl, I was a little bit bigger than your average girl. But I was half English. "Mom" ran into the other room.

"Nice sizes. Most boys love a girl who is as big as you are." Kaoru smirked. Hikaru had joined only a moment before and held the same smirk. I scowled at the twins.

"And how big are you two? If I'm big you must be huge!" I retorted. The twins both snorted a laugh. Then "mom" re entered the room.

"I have your size here in the other room. Would you like to try something on?" She asked, a smile playing on her lips. I nodded enthusiastically. She waved for me to follow. I looked around the room until I found something I liked. I grabbed a long ball gown, that hung slightly shorter in the front than in the back, with a halter top that left an open back. It was a deep navy blue. I then grabbed a black silk belt, and a pair of black heels. Then i found a separate room to change in. As i pulled the dress over my boobs, I held the straps up with one arm and clumsily fumbled for the zipper for the other. A pair of hands covered mine.

"Hold still." Kaoru said behind me. His breath was hot on my neck. Hikaru stepped in front of me.

"How do you propose we treat this princess to a new hair cut?" I looked up at him. He smiled mischievously and and took out a notebook. I watched as he carefully sketched my face without any hair.

"I think, long, with a side part and similar bangs." Kaoru had finished zipping my dress, and contented himself with playing with my hair. It used to be down to the middle of my back, but when I first got here, some of the kids decided it would be fun to cut my hair, which is why it was as shaggy and short when I got to school. Plus I hadn't gotten a uniform either, so I was stuck in an old blazer a t-shirt and baggy pants. Thus how they confused me for a boy.

"I like the way that sounds. Do it." Kaoru behind me stated. His long fingers trailed down the back of my head onto my neck, giving me a slight tickle and chills. I squealed softly and jolted away, using my hand to pat down the hairs that were standing up.

"Ticklish huh?" He smirked. I stuck my tongue out, very immaturely. He smiled slightly and went to work. By the time the two were done, I looked ready for a ball. Kaoru looked at me, his face flushed with a cute pink tone.

* * *

Kaoru's P.O.V.

Tormenting her was more fun than it should have been. She was so out of her character I found it odd. The girl who was the strong cocky "warrior" from the host club, was also this fragile girl who liked to try on dresses. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I loved both sides of it. She could smile in multiple ways, and never lying in any of them. Hikaru worked on getting her extensions cut to the right length while I poked and prodded her sides a few more times. A pink flush covered her face as I found the spot she was most ticklish.

"Kaoru! Stop it!" She cried in laughter. I complied with a small chuckle of my own then helped Hikaru with the hair. Getting her to sit still while we put it in was another story altogether. She fidgeted and fought the whole time, until finally we had to call our mom in to help us. Mom walked in and laughed at our struggle, then fixed her hair by herself. Finally after much complaint, Kagura's hair was done. With a small and very beautiful up-do, consisting of small curls left down to the side and a mass of curls pinned to the back of her head, she was done with her hair. I applied her make-up, something she insisted she could do herself, then the three of us, Hikaru mom and myself, all stepped back to admire our handiwork. She was beautiful. Her hair was shining in the light with a few diamond studded pins to add some texture, and her eyes popped off of her face in a beautiful way. Mom's smile showed great pleasure, as the gears started turning in her head for new ideas. Hikaru blushed faintly, to which I knew my face was a mirror of his. My next action was to take out the camera I'd hidden in my back pocket, and I took a picture. Mom squealed saying that I should send it to everyone in the host club. I chuckled waiting for Tamaki to start going on to Kyoya about how beautiful his "daughter" looked.

"Can I see?" Kagura asked, having stood up in the chair. I moved to the side so that she could see the mirror that we'd hidden. Her face lit up at her reflection.

"I can't believe I look like this!" She put her hands to her mouth in surprise. I noticed that underneath her pale skin, were tightly honed muscles, and there were subtle small scars that ran down the lengths of her back and her arms.

"Kagura, how did you get those scars?" Hikaru asked, noticing the same things I had. Mom had a concerned look on her face. Kagura's face fell in a slow manner, showing that she was thinking back to hard memories.

"Please don't tell us if it causes you pain." I said stepping forward and putting my hands on her bare shoulders. Her skin was warm and soft to my touch. She shook her head, allowing a quick tear to run down her face. I brushed it aside and held the sides of her cheeks.

"Please." Her blue eyes became clouded with tears yet again and I handed her a tissue. Hikaru and I spent the better part of the next hour returning her to how she looked when we'd first adjusted her appearance. With her short hair. By then her crying had subsided and she was calm. Her face was slightly red and blotchy from having cried, but otherwise, she looked fine. That was another side to Kagura that I hadn't realized she'd had. The rough past I knew about, but the quiet tears were still new to me. What in her past could have caused this much pain, that she couldn't even talk about it? What could have happened to her? I shook my head and pulled my shirt over my head, and changed into my pajama pants. After getting situated I fell asleep.

* * *

Kagura's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning feeling tight forces wrapped around my shoulders and my waist. I opened my eyes to find an overly handsome face tucked into my neck. I turned slightly to find an equally overly handsome face tucked into my back. Neither of these overly handsome boys wore shirts. It took me a few moments of hyperventilating to realize that these were the Hitachiin twins. And I was staying in their house. And I was in their bed. In their arms. While they slept. My mind was racing. WHAT THE FRAK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT? A quiet groan was heard from my right, and a pair of cerulean eyes met mine. Slowly these eyes widened into shock, then confusion, then stayed where they were. Another groan caught my attention, and the second pair of eyes repeated the process. Before I could explain that I was a compulsive sleep walker and had no control over where I went, both boy's bolted from the bed in terror and ended up with their backs to the wall and arms around each other.

"Morning Hikaru, Kaoru." I muttered, being the first to realize the problem, analyze, and freak out over it.

"How did you end up in our bed?" They both shouted at once pointing at me. I sighed.

"That my dear boy's, is a story for breakfast." I stood quickly, wearing only a cami and a pair of shorts, and stalked out of their room as quickly as I could. Passing by a mirror in the hall, my face was red as a tomato, and my hair stood up all over my head. I finally made it back to my own room, or the one they gave me at least, and closed the door behind me. I hadn't explained my situation yet, and both boy's were bound to be horribly confused when they wake up to me walking into the house after finding myself in the garden. And I speak from experience. After getting dressed in my uniform, brushing my hair down to a tolerable level, and brushed my teeth, I wandered around following the smell of food until I found the dining room. At the table sat two very confused boys.

"Care to explain what that was this morning?" Hikaru asked, not looking at me. Kaoru had a similarly and angered expression on his face, but he glanced at me.

"I sleep walk. My mind gets restless, thus causing my body to react. I never know where I'm going to wake up. I've woken up a mile from the orphanage before. It varies depending on how restless I am. If I have a test the next day, good luck finding me. If I had a good day, I end up in someone's bed. Normally in a person's that I trust while awake." I explained while attempting to figure out what the food was in front of me. It looked like fish, and rice and a few other things that I just couldn't figure out. So rather than spend my morning wondering what the mystery food was, I got up from my chair and wandered into the kitchen. There stood a chef and a few other members of the house staff.

"Pardon Kagura-sama, but what would you like to eat? We served what Kaoru-sama and Hikaru-sama normally eat for breakfast. Pardon our mistake." The man bowed. I smiled and waved him off.

"Not a problem. And please, no honorifics, I'm just a guest. Also, if you permit me to use your kitchen, I'd like to make my own breakfast. It is something of a habit for me, i'm not used to people serving me." I said. The man nodded and backed away from the stove. After making myself an egg omelette, with cheese and ham, I returned to the table.

"So let me get this straight. You sleep walk, to god know's where, at random times at night?" Kaoru said through a mouthful of rice.

"To sum it up, yes." I nodded taking a bite of my own food. Hikaru shook his head.

"You should be more careful. You ended up in the bed of two boys. As a girl shouldn't you be more concerned?" I considered his statement for a moment.

"I guess, but it's happened before. I woke up in the bed of another boy in the orphanage once. He was like an older brother to me though, so I wasn't too concerned." I smiled shyly. The boy's name was Jake. And I had liked him since I could remember. He was 4 years older than me. Whenever I was bullied, he'd stand up for me. That's how it always was until that accident. I could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes. I stood up abruptly, noticing how the chair fell back as I did.

"I'm going to school now." I said before either of them could comment.

* * *

AND... CUT!

Finally I finished another chapter! I left off on a cliff hanger, I know how people hate those, but maybe it'll get more people interested in reading what i write. I hope so!

Kagura: What is this? A "Make Kagura Cry" week?

Me: your past is just so compelling!

Kaoru: Care to explain?

Me: oh please do!

Kagura: *very audible sigh of annoyance, followed by stomping as she leaves the room and slams the door*

Me: someone's pissy!

PLEASE REVIEW! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOMED!


End file.
